Moonlight
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: After fighting an intruder by herself, the last thing Ruby had on her mind was being on the dance floor and drawing attention to herself. Weiss, however, had other plans with her leader.[Fluff] [One-shot] [White Rose]


She could hear the music from afar as she walked back to the auditorium. Her friends were there, dancing, enjoying themselves and unaware of Ruby's pursuit for a peace of mind. What she found instead was an intruder. Despite her best efforts, they would escape without a trace and leave her confused. Ironwood also found himself in the same state after noticing his men were unconscious when their job was to stand guard. He had told Ruby to return and enjoy the party, as tomorrow they'd go into detail about what happened. He emphasized to Ruby to make memories with her friends before it's too late.

Thus Ruby found herself walking back in her uncomfortable high heels and still wishing she had some sneakers to work with. She would return to the dance with a forced smile to pretend nothing actually happened. She would have to fess up to her friends later of what she encountered, but she didn't wish to burden them on a night like this.

From a glance, Yang and Blake were dancing together to the beat of the music, and Jaune...was wearing a dress. She tried not to stare but couldn't actually make sense of it. She wasn't one to judge, but she had a good hunch he had lost a bet. This brought an actual smile to her face this time. She's able to see how much fun him and Pyrrha were having together tonight. She waited in the back of the ballroom after grabbing a drink to mind her own business.

Parties were never her thing, and being social was never as natural as her older sister made it out to be; the first day made that clear. Wandering aimlessly, getting acquainted with Jaune — mister vomit boy himself — and then somehow ending up with a group of people who became her teammates and the others involved in her team alongside Jaune, it was a mess. But it was a mess she'd grown to enjoy over time. There had been several differences between Ruby and Weiss. Then there's differences to spot between Ruby and Blake but they all ended up meshing very well. Ruby didn't want to be a leader, but had became one anyways and somehow made it work.

There was at least one person who recognized that status, even if she didn't always make it clear.

"Why are you here?" The voice snapped her out of her little own mental loop. She glanced upward to see Weiss, her chosen partner for the next four years at Beacon University. She didn't look upset or frustrated like she did in the first few days and actually had calmed down over the recent times by becoming used to the weird nature between the quartet.

"H-here?"

"Yes, here. Standing by yourself when there's a party going on. Yang did a lot of work to get Blake out there, and she's enjoying herself."

"Yeah, I'm glad, considering how unhappy or anxious she looked in the past few days," Ruby said.

"Now, it seems I have to do the same though for a certain someone." Weiss said.

"Huh? Who you're talking about." Ruby was clueless to who Weiss was alluding to. The Schnee heir huffed with arms crossed in frustration, a look the leader knows all too well.

"You, dummy." Weiss' tone was devoid of sarcasm and snark to show she's serious.

"Me?" Ruby pointed a finger at herself in response as an invite to dance wasn't planned at all tonight.

"This is a party I worked hard on with your sister. The least you can do is have fun with the rest of us." Ruby could have just told her about the fight she recently got involved in but it would probably ruin the vibe.

"I, uh..." She looked to the side while nervously pressing her fingers together in a shy manner.

"What? Just spill it out."

"I can't dance" Ruby started, her voice getting a bit weaker as she admits this to her friend. Like, at all."

Weiss took a moment to think. It hadn't been the first time she heard such a confession tonight. and despite it all, she still had a great time dancing with Neptune, who managed to overcome his own insecurity [barely a "timeframe" before]. Without delaying any further, Weiss grabbed her leader's hand and guided her to the dance floor, much to the dismay of Ruby.

"Weiss, no, let me go."

"No, you should be able to enjoy yourself just a bit and let loose." Before Ruby would realize, she would be in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by couples who were in rhythm to the slow tempo song playing in the background.

"This is embarrassing" Ruby muttered, feeling anxiety and wanting to slink back in her little corner where she wasn't in the center of attention.

"Even if you can't dance, I can at least teach you for now." Ruby looked a little lost for words. Yes, she could just use her semblance and be gone, but it would cause a bigger scene and figured to go with the flow. If she slips up, no one will remember it. Hopefully.

"Alright, you win. I'll dance." In her uncomfortable heels and praying she doesn't lose balance, she let Weiss make the first move. From the jump, the dance was more of a revision effort on her partner. Weiss would direct her hands so one would rest on her shoulder and the other near her hip, in the effort to keep in tempo and be guided along. Ruby looked just as lost but Weiss knew what to say to quiet her down.

"Just follow my lead." Weiss took a step to the left, and Ruby gently followed her pace. down, left, up, then right, it was only a few steps and Ruby worked her feet to be smooth in the small steps, her heels clicking onto the ballroom floor gently. There were no missteps as it continued, Weiss gradually sped it up, just to match the others near her. Ruby had thought her friend would go left but instead went back, dragging the two onto the ground by sheer force, leaving a reddened face on Ruby.

"See, I told you I'm no good."

"If you think this is going to deter me, you're dead wrong."

Normally Weiss would be mad, but this night was different. She wasn't dancing in the hopes of finding a suitor, but for the sheer fun of it. And if anyone had a problem with it, they could go fight a nevermore. Weiss extended her hand out after getting up and wanted Ruby to join her still. "I was terrible when I first started too, don't worry. Just try and have fun, even if we make mistakes, at least it'll be something we can laugh about later." Ruby thought about that statement and reflected what Ironwood had noted. Nervously smiling, she nodded, letting her hand grab Wess' before losing traction on the ground with her heels and pulling Weiss back down.

"Can I take off these horrible heels first? I can barely walk in them." Weiss looked at her leader and could only laugh but in understanding, not in a detrimental manner.

"I never did see you as someone who knew how to use heels."

"You're right about that." Ruby sighed in relief as she slipped them off, feeling a thousand times better. For the first time tonight, she can move with some semblance of grace. "I already told Yang this, but you're incredible for fighting with these things on.

"It comes with the territory of being a Schnee." The two rose from the ground, Ruby placing her heels on a nearby chair.

"Remind me to blow them up later. Me and Crescent Rose need some target practice" Ruby said.

"After I teach you how to fight in them." Weiss said with a small smirk on her face. Ruby smiled in response, unable to find something witty and left it at that. She placed her hand onto Weiss' shoulder and her other on her hip as originally instructed. Ruby followed Weiss' lead under the fragmented moonlight, already forgetting about what happened an hour ago and enjoying this night with her friends and forgetting about what tomorrow might bring.


End file.
